


A Cinderella Story

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukiyama week 2019 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Happy Ending, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: Tadako is a kind person. She was born in the wrong body and her step-family constantly bullied her. Kei is a prince who wants to pick his own bride, noot knowing the right woman for him was hidden from the world.On the night of the prince's eighteen's birthday, the two meet and sparks fly.





	A Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a multi-chapter cinderella AU, but it fits with the prompt "royalty".  
> Sorry for all the mistakes I've made, I have only the night-time to write and review. 
> 
> Have fun!

_"Congratulations, it's a boy!" announced the doctor, holding the newborn baby._

_The mother had a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean by a boy? I saw a girl in my dreams."_

_"Didn't you say there was a man in your dreams, sweetie?" the father tried to get his wife back to her senses. She wasn't a prophet, but it was rumored around the villagers that her dreams of the future always came true._

_"A man who looked nothing like you nor me! Looking at the woman she is the spitting image of a younger me. There has to be a mistake."_

_The doctor gave the mother her newborn child. "Trust me ma'am, I've been practicing medicine since before you were born. I can tell the difference."_

_The baby had few dark green hairs on their head and few freckled on the cheeks. The father looked at the newborn with pride. "So, we have Tadashi instead of Tadako. He still looks so much like you."_

_The mother nodded. "No, I recognize my Tadako. Honey, have I ever been wrong?"_

_"I've never imagined you can be wrong! Perhaps something is off. I do want a daughter too."_

_The doctor lost his patience. How could he hear such nonsense? "You are out of your minds! You can't raise a child against their nature."_

_The baby began crying. The mother talked in a soothing voice. "It's okay, Tadako. Your parents are here. We love you just the way you are."_

_"You see how_ she _reacted when hearing her name?" claimed the father. "My god, my wife truly can see what others can't."_

_The doctor refused to stay in the room any longer for the sake of his sanity. He signed 'male' in the birth certificate. The woman's mind clearly wasn't in the best state of making a decision. Later the couple would realize their mistake and the father would recognize he had an heir._

Only little the old-fashioned doctor knew that the couple was in fact in the right. Tadako wasn't the most feminine girl but as she grew up she had been much happier as a girl. Her mother knew she made the right choice. 'If only I could be a good mother and give birth to you in the rightful body.'

Tadako looked up to her mother and the two shared a strong bond. Her mother the best taste in books, she was the prettiest even without make up and she had a big heart. "You have a pure heart, Tadako," the woman always told the young girl. "Stay kind. Good things come to good people."

"Yes mother, I will," Tadako smiled at her mother. "I promise."

The little girl didn't know at the time the days she could spend with her mother were numbered. When her mother passed away, all she could do was crying in her father's arms. Her father too was devastated from the loss of his one true love.

He did his best to pull himself together for the sake of his daughter. He took the girl by her hand and took her outside the night of the funeral. "You know, Tadako, your mother is still by your side."

"Really? How?"

He looked up the night-sky and pick up his daughter. The sky was full of stars, they didn't to bring a lamp with them. "You see all these stars?" she nodded. "When a soul passes away, they become a star in the sky. This is how they can keep watching after their loved ones."

"So, I can say hello to mom?"

"Of course!"

"Hello, mom!" she yelled at the heavens.

"She is far away, you need to be louder!"

Tadako took the deepest breath her lungs could take. "Mom, I'll keep my promise!"

Not far away in the kingdom, the queen was quite upset. Both her sons were well-mannered and yet her youngest boy refused to behave himself. "I don't understand it, Kei. You're a bright child. Princess Kiyoko had a very long trip. You know how it's important for our kingdom to be at peace with the Shimizu kingdom." 

The little blond boy made a 'humph' sound and crossed his arms. His older brother, prince Akiteru stepped in. "Mom, Kei is still a ten-year-old. Besides, I'm the heir for the throne. I myself don't mind political marriage, I haven't met a woman I fell in love with. But not princess Kiyoko, please."

His mother rolled her eyes. "Akiteru, I'm not going to make you marry an eleven-year-old girl. I'm looking for a good bride for you too." She came closer to her younger son, who averted his head- he didn't want to face his angry mother. "I'm not asking you to marry her now. She is around your age and she is very beautiful. All the princes from kingdoms around the world asked her hand in marriage, but I stood up and suggested a well-behaved prince who also happens to be around her age."

"She is not that pretty," murmured Kei. "Also, she is a cold person."

"And you're acting like a brat!" She sighed. "I'm going to talk to your father about this."

The king, who preferred to let his wife solve things, sighed when he realized he had to step in. "You know I'm right here, right?" He told his young son to step closer. "Kei, you aren't a trouble maker. You're smarter than that."

"I just… I don't want…" Kei was indeed a bright child. He knew his parents were forced to get married. They got along but they weren't in love. "I just want to choose my bride on my own."

"Fair point," the king said. The queen was about to protest, but he stopped her. "Let's make a deal. If you find a woman you love, you can marry her. However, if you reach eighteen and still a bachelor, you'll marry any woman of your mother's choice."

"Deal," Kei agreed without knowing finding a woman right for him wouldn't turn out to be easy.

As Tadako grew up, her body felt more like a vessel for her soul rather than her own body. She knew she wasn't like all the other girls- she wasn't even born as a girl in the first place. Once her classmates found out, they wouldn't stop making fun of her. The girls refused to play with her, the boys bullied her. She never liked going to school.

Her father thought what she needed was a mother, so he searched for a woman who would help Tadako. He found a widow who had two daughters and seemed like a kind woman. The woman liked the man and even more his property- in few years the land would be worth so much more than it already is. He wasn't rich, maybe he didn't know the worth of his properties. The man wanted to move in with her, not the other way around.

The best way for her to do so was to get along with his daughter. He constantly talked about her, as if she could be better than her own precious girls. She was told the girl wasn't the most feminine, but what she saw shocked her to the core. "I thought you said you have a daughter."

The man laughed. "She is. She wasn't born in the right body. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a mother to guide her. Now when is growing up and her body doesn't develop the way she desires, as a man I cannot help her."

"Thank god she is going to have a female influence in her life. Don't worry, I'll guide her the right way," she said as she swore to herself to rid of the abomination.

Tadako didn't get much along with her new sisters no matter how hard she tried. They gave her the cold shoulder. She lied to her father- he seemed happy with a new woman in his life and she didn't want him to worry for her. She knew he felt helpless with her situation though it was her own burden. She liked to play with their cat though. Her step-sisters tried to play with the cat, but they were always so cruel to him. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or unintentional.

One day as she scratched his back suddenly, she heard a voice. "That's actually nice."

"You can talk?!" she was incredulous.

"You can understand me?" the cat, Kenma, was skeptical as her. "I thought you were just being nice to me."

"I never had a reason to hurt an animal."

"I think you're the first one who gave me treats and not the disgusting expired tuna these girls have been feeding me."

She giggled. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll do my best to protect you."

"I'm only a cat, but is there something I can give you in return?"

"Be my friend."

"Okay that's a little too much for me. I can show others who would love to meet you though." Tadako followed the cat outside the house and into the back yard. There she found an orange rat stuck in a pipe, another black rat and a crow trying to help him out. Kenma himself found the even a bit weird. "Shoyo, what happened to you?"

"Please help before any of those women find me, you know they want to get rid of me," cried Shoyo.

"Let me try," Tadako stepped closer and gently helped the rat to get out. She held him in her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… Who are you? Are new around here? You're really nice!" Shoyo said in excitement.

"I'm Tadako. I recently moved here with my father. Nice to meet you." Tadako smiled.

The black rat hesitantly stepped closer. "I know you. You tried getting along with the mean girls. Are you the one they always call ugly?"

"Tobio, this is not how you talk to a lady!" Shoyo apologized in Tobio's name.

"I'm not sure she is a la-" Tobio started but the crow shut his mouth.

Tadako wasn't offended, she was used to it. "I'm a girl… I was born in the wrong body. This body, it doesn't feel my own."

"Well. I think you are even better than those girls who live here," said the crow.

"I agree with Tanaka, you're nicer." Agreed Tobio.

Hanging out with the animals around the house gave her a true joy, whereas her father was happy thinking he found a new family for her. Only her father's happiness didn't last for long. Despite his health, he died at a young age just like her mother. She hoped her new family would allow to stay with them, but the moment they came back from the funeral, she found her things were packed.

"Oh, dear, you really thought we were going to keep you around?" The woman faked a worried look while her daughters were snickering behind her.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Her father told her he was planning on selling the land he owned, and all the money probably went to that woman.

"You're about to become a man, Tadashi." That name- it was the name her bullies used to call her whenever they made fun of her, reminding her she wasn't who she truly felt. The woman didn't accept her after all. "Start acting like one."

"You told my fa-"

"Your father is gone," the woman said indifferently. "He left you nothing. I'm the true owner of everything he used to own. I have no reason to keep you around. You can't even dress up properly. You're not a handsome man, what made you think you could pass as a woman?"

Tadako looked at her belongings. When she moved in with her father, he promised her she would have sisters to share their stuff with. A mother who will take care of her. Did he know this was her fate?

"However," her step-mother continued. "I'm willing to let you stay."

Tadako looked up. There was still hope! "Really?"

"Not for free of course. You'll have to earn your living."

"Of course! I will do my best!" She agreed. More than ever she was determined to work hard.

"But mom," complained one of the step-sisters, "he sleeps in our room. We don't want to share a room with a teenage boy."

"Can't we put him in like the back room?" said the other. "It's the one we don't go in because of the rats."

"Rats are fine by me!" Tadako was thankful for the company. The animals were nice, and she wouldn't mind hanging out with them. Her step-family was disgusted by her eagerness to move in with the rats.

"That settles it then. You'll have to do the chores around the house. If you finish the chores by the end of the day, you'll be allowed to go out."

"I'll do my best!" she promised. She would show she was grateful for the opportunity she was given.

Years passed, and prince Kei was about to turn eighteen. There was no potential bride in sight. He was at lose. Even when he reached the age he started noticing girls, he couldn't find what he was looking for. And the hardest part about all that? He didn't even know what he was looking for. Akiteru long ago got married and secured the dynasty and yet their mother insisted Kei must find a bride too.

He met princesses from other kingdoms, especially with Kiyoko since his mother was constantly pushing towards their relationship. He talked with some aristocrat girls who were a good fit for a prince. He disguised himself few times as a simpleton and talked with girls from the villages. He talked to some of the most beautiful girls, some were brighter than anyone gave them credit, and some had the right manners. Almost all of them were annoying, wanted him for his money or his looks or tried to make a good impression on him because of his statue.

"You sure are picky little brother," Akiteru told him.

"I'm not trying to be picky. It's just that no one left an impression on me."

They were at the dinning room along with their parents and his nephew- Akiteru's wife was pregnant again and wasn't in a state for traveling. Kei knew his brother came only because the queen wanted to see her grandchild, otherwise he would stay with his wife. Akiteru let their mother choosing a bride and she managed to find the right woman. Akiteru and his bride had a good and a loving relationship.

"Sometimes all you have to do is listening to your mother," the queen stated.

"I can make the choice on my own," Kei insisted.

"Fine, have it your way. But next week we are having a ball for your birthday and then you'll have no choice but finally let me pick a woman for you."

Kei sighed. He wondered if there was an actual woman out there for him. If she were, where was she hiding?

The prince didn't know that the right woman for him wasn't hiding anywhere. Tadako wasn't allowed to go out until she finished her chores, but every time she was done, either her step-mother complained, or the sisters found new chores for her. She cleaned, cooked, did the laundry, did her sister's homework from time to time. The only thing she wasn't allowed to do was shopping, because the woman told her she would terrify the people of the village.

She was never given new clothes. The woman gave her old clothes that belonged to one of her late husbands. Her body already grew in a way that never fitted her and the fact that those clothes looked better on her than the old dresses she wore bothered her. It wasn't wearing the pants that saddened her but the fact they were made for men. The only dresses she wore were the ones her step sisters threw away. When they started noticing Tadako used their old clothes, they damaged their clothes on purpose but Tadako learned how to saw well. Wearing a dress was somewhat a comfort for her. She also taught herself walking on high heels with worn out shoes.

One afternoon when she was washing the dishes, she could hear her step-sisters yelling in excitement. She stopped at once and went to the living-room. They were dancing and jumping around, the step-mother looked satisfied.

"What is going on?" she approached carefully.

The woman was in a good mood apparently since she was talking in a calm matter towards Tadako. "Well, if you must know, Tadashi, we received an invitation to the ball held in the castle for the youngest prince's birthday."

"There are rumors that he is looking for a bride!" said one of the sisters. "The queen is defiantly going to try to set him up with one of the guests."

"I've seen both princes and they are both so handsome." The second sister mentioned. "Shame that the older one is already taken, but the younger one is even more handsome. He is also around Tadashi's age, so we are not that much older than him."

The mother hugged her daughters. "I'm so happy. Once he gets to see how beautiful you two will be, he would have no choice but to purpose on the spot. We must go shopping. You'll need new dresses."

"But mom, all the village girls will wear them too!"

"That is true. Tadashi- I have a mission for you."

"Sure, what is it?" they were acting nicer than usual.

"We are going to buy new fabrics and I want you to make original dresses for my girls. If you do a good job, I will allow you to use the fabric that's left to make… your own dress."

The sisters were taken aback. "Are you seriously allowing him to go to?"

"The guards won't let him in anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Ma'am, trust me, I'll make the most beautiful dresses that will complement your daughters figure the best." Tadako announced.

When the women went shopping, Tadako skipped happily to her room. The minute she walked in she gathered the animals to tell them about the good news. Kenma was lying in the corner. Shoyo, Kenma, Tobio and Tanaka were already hanging on her bed. A grey dove, Koushi, and Noya, a crow that for some reason had a blond hair, flew to the window. "You seem to be in high spirits today, Tadako," Koushi mentioned.

"You're not going to believe it- I finally have the chance to go out!" She told them about the ball and the step-mother's promise.

"Tadako, this is great!" said Hinata.

"Are sure she is going to keep the promise?" reminded her Kenma. "She never let you out even once."

"Don't be such a party-pooper, Kenma," Noya flew towards her. "Our Tadako will be the most beautiful girl in the ball."

"If all the girls look like the sisters, it wouldn't be that hard," said Tobio.

Tanaka joined Noya. "Our girl is going to party wild."

"Don't you dare you two to be a bad influence on Tadako," Koushi scolded the duo. "She is a good girl."

"Sir, yes, sir," they both answered.

"Are you really going to make dresses for them?" asked Kenma.

She nodded. "I don't mind. Either way I promised to do the chores to stay here."

She wasn't alone. The animals helped her around and she could finish her work faster. The step-sisters were impressed and so the step-mother kept her word. Tadako had to work hard on making a dress that would fit her not-so-feminine figure. It was a bit complicated, but she managed through.

On the day of the ball she took a shower and felt clean. She didn't have make up to put, but she tied her hair in a nice way- Shoyo and Tobio picked flowers for her that suited her dress. She chose shoes that looked somewhat presentable and finally wore the dress. When she checked herself in the mirror, she was amazed by herself. She almost looked… pretty. The pets seemed to think the same.

"You. Look. Amazing!" yelled Shoyo, Tanaka and Noya. 

"Indeed, you're going to be the most beautiful girl in the whole room," said Koushi. 

Tadako blushed. "You guys are exaggerating."

"You do look great," Kenma said. "You don't deserve wearing old used clothes."

"You can have it this time," reminded her Koushi. "You work so hard and you're nice to us and to every person you meet."

"Those women always push you down, you can't even see your own worth."

Tadako tried to hold the tears back, but no avail. She was finally going outside. She had the night off. She quickly went to the living room, where her step-family waited for the carriage. "I'm ready!"

The step-sisters were snickering at the sight of her and the step-mother looked displeased. "Oh dear, I wasn't very clear."

Confused, Tadako didn't understand what was going on. The woman was more than welcome to explain it to her. "I thought you would understand that I wouldn't let you out wearing a dress. Guess you're not only weird, but also slow."

"You said I could make my own dress," she could barely say those words. She felt something was chocking her, she couldn't breathe.

"But your dress…" One of the sisters approached her and ripped one of the sleeves. "I think it's torn.

The other was also stepped closer and ripped the upper skirt. "You missed this spot too."

Tadako tried to save the remaining dress, but the sisters kept tearing it apart, they even ruined her haircut, pulling the flowers from her hair.

"Darlings, our carriage has arrived," their mother announced. The girls left her alone and right before their mother got out she said, "you definitely can't go out like this. Shame. At least there are dishes in the sink, so you won't be bored."

Tadako looked at the pieces of her torn dress. There were barely any clothes left on her. The pets, who watched everything from a far, have never seen Tadako's eyes so dead, without their usual spark. Almost lifelessly she picked up everything and threw it all away. She walked to the kitchen liked a zombie and started to do her chores.

The group decided to approach her carefully. "Are you okay?" asked worried Koushi.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" She tried to fake a smile, as she always did even at the worst times.

"I'm sorry," Kenma said quietly.

"You've nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault." She turned off the water. "It was mine. I should've known. Someone like me… I'm just a burden on society." Tears began to fill her eyes. "The only thing I can do is chores. I am lucky someone accepted me as a maid because others would be disgusted by me."

"Tadako, that's not…" Shoyo began, but was stopped by Tadako's weeping. They all looked at each other lost at words. They have never seen her cry before. She couldn't even stand on her legs and hugged her knees. The pets gathered around her, hugging as hard as they could. Shoyo and Noya even cried with her.

Tadako felt so lost, so insecure, so little at that moment. All she wanted was to get out, even if for one evening only. She wanted the freedom to be herself. Was that too much? Maybe she wasn't a good person after all. Maybe this was her punishment for not accepting her body.

At the moment of despair, a sudden small light appeared out of nowhere. Tadako looked at it in disbelief. The animals looked puzzled too. The light grew bigger and then turned to a small sparkling short woman. The woman had a short blond hair and gold glittering wings that matched her brown eyes. She was a cute woman, more than Tadako could be. She also looked enthusiastic. "Finally, I've been summoned."

Tadako wiped her tears, thinking they were misleading her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hitoka," she introduced herself. "I'm a fairy. The only way I can help someone is when they are at the lowest place in their lives. I noticed you awhile ago, but despite your situation you were always strong and smiling, I couldn't help you even when I wanted to. But now I can help." She took a moment to think about her words and quickly added: "not that I ever wanted you to feel miserable! It was aspiring to see you, but I really wanted to help you!"

"Help me? How?"

"I have something for you that might help you. Come with me outside." Hitoka flew out as Tadako and the pets stared at one another, trying to figure out what happened. Nothing left to lose, the group followed the fairy. Hitoka took a pumpkin and golden dust came out of her fingers. After a second the small pumpkin turned into a carriage with horses.

Shoyo's eyes lightened. "This is so cool; can you use you magic on me?!"

"Don't just ask her to experiment on you," Tobio smacked him on the head. 

"It's okay." Hitoka said and used magic on Shoyo. He turned into a human, his hair in the same color as his fur only it was spikey. He was even given fancy clothes. "Someone is going to drive this thing anyway."

"See, not so bad." Shoyo looked proud.

"You're shorted than Tadako," mentioned Tobio.

"Hey, in this body I can turn you to soup!"

Tadako was still confused by the whole situation. "I'm sorry, but for who the carriage is for?"

"It's for you of course!" said Hitoka. "You need to go to the ball tonight."

Tadako laughed. "Sorry to tell you, but I can't really go looking like this. Besides, the ball is meant for women and I'm not."

The fairy frowned. "Of course you're a woman. The outside just doesn't match. It doesn't happen all the time, but it does. There are others like you. And I'm not going to let you out like this."

Hitoka used her magic and Tadako felt warm light covering her. It was for a mere second, but it felt so relaxing and comforting. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw her clothes changed. She wore a black and orange dress made of an expensive material that even her step-family couldn't afford. Around her neck there was a diamond necklace and she had a matching pair of earing. Her shoes were brand new glass shoes. Her hair was tied, but in a much nicer haircut. She had gloves on. She looked like a woman, a real woman, even in her body.

"Now you can go out," said Noya.

"I don't understand." Tadako was too amazed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really thankful, but why?"

"Don't thank me yet." Said Hitoka shyly. "You still have a man's body, but every woman should have the chance to show her true beauty. Besides, you'll become a woman when- well it a surprise. There is only one thing that can make such a strong permanent magic."

"What is it?"

"No time to talk!" Hitoka laughed nervously. "You can stay like this only until midnight. After that, everything turns back."

"Including me?" asked worried Shoyo. Hitoka nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" said Tanaka. "Get going already!"

"I will," said Tadako. She sat inside the carriage and Shoyo took the driver seat. The bunch that left waved them.

"Are you sure you picked the right driver?" Kenma asked the fairy.

"Those are magic horses." Said Hitoka. "They will go directly to the palace."

"Sure, but is Tadako going to arrive there in one piece?"

Hitoka didn't thought this through. "Oh god, what have I done?"

Kei had to admit, Kiyoko was a good dancer. Every woman he met so far almost smashed his feet and he had to smile through the pain to be polite. He had no idea why his mother invited her when it was a chance for him to meet other girls. "Thank you for coming."

"I saw the invitation and couldn't say no," she said in a cold tone. Her parents forced the dance upon her too.

He knew his mother expected him to pick her up as a bride. Kiyoko was beautiful, he knew that much. She was taller than most girls, had a long dark hair and purple eyes. She had a beauty mark next to her lips that gave her a certain appeal. She had a body figure that women would die for. Yet, he didn't feel he liked her enough. It didn't matter that she was pretty. To him, she wasn't that beautiful he would lose his mind just like most men do. Her cold personality didn't help either.

"So, our parents are probably talking about an alliance."

"Of course, they do. This is just the way politics work."

The song was over and the two lightly bowed to one another. Kei was ready to sit down when Akiteru stopped him. "Kei, this might be a bad time, but mom is coming soon."

"I already danced with Kiyoko. What else can she possibly want?"

"She wants to see you interact with the other women."

Kei couldn't believe it. "Why? I already danced with some of them. What is she thinking?"

Akiteru sighed. "I think this a way of her saying she wants you to pick the alliance."

That made sense. His mother mocked his search for true love. 'Even if you dance with every girl in the kingdom, you will realize I know what the best for you is.'

"Then I'm going to hide until the end of the evening."

"Seriously Kei?" He could hear the frustration in Akiteru's voice. "Do you want to make her angry?"

"No, I just want a peace of mind!"

There was nothing he wanted more then be left alone. He gave up. His mother had already won. 

Hitoka was right, Tadako was a strong woman. But even a woman like her couldn't survive Shoyo's driving. She hoped the fairy's magic was strong enough not to ruin her haircut. She had to take a moment to breathe in and out before she got out the carriage.

"I swear it's like the horses knew where we are supposed to go," said Shoyo, amazed.

Tadako looked at the palace. She was tall and yet she felt her could break if she ever tried to look up. Only the garden was larger than her own house, she couldn't imagine what it would be like inside. She started climbing the stairs- there were too many of them- and she suddenly felt her heart was beating faster. She was waiting for this moment but her whole body was shaking. She almost ran back home. This situation was unfamiliar to her. Could she do it?

The entrance was heavily guarded. She was just waiting for one of the guards to call out her bluff and execute her on the spot. Only neither one of them moved and they let her pass. The ball was meant for the citizens, but she was surprised nobody saw her a threat. There were guards inside too. They helped her reach the ball room, which wasn't hard since the music was loud enough. There were so many people! What was even more amazing that room was big enough to contain the large crowd.

Most of the people were dancing. The crowd mainly consisted of young women in their late teens, all dressed to impress. Tadako didn't want to blend in. She had no idea how to socialize and she would probably run into her step-family. There was a stage and on it the band that played the music. Next to it there was a hidden area next to the curtains. It was a perfect place for her be.

She made herself as invisible as possible, admiring the art on the walls. Everyone was so happy. She didn't feel like she belonged to the scene. What if someone saw her? They would immediately understand she was a fake, a freak. Suddenly she regretted getting out of the house. She was away from society for so long, not that society accepted her.

"Hey, you!" One of the guards yelled at her. The music was loud enough, and she was away from the crowd, so luckily no one paid attention.

"Y-yes?" she mumbled.

"This ball was meant for women," he said. "You defiantly don't belong."

"I am a woman!" she cried.

He got furious and stepped closer. She backed down, but there was no where to go. She was trapped. She also didn't want to cause a scene that would expose her. He grabbed her arm violently. His face were few centimeters away from hers and she could smell his breath. "Listen, you freak-"

"What's going on?" a man came out of one of the curtains. Tadako was amazed by how beautiful that man was. He was tall, probably taller than her. His eyes were in a gold color she had never seen before, matching his blond hair. He looked so noble. He also pulled the guard away from her. "Pathetic. Shall I let the queen know you decided to start a riot against a guest and ruin the prince's birthday?"

The guard seemed lost. "I'm sorry," bowed and walked away embarrassed.

So that man worked for the queen. "Thank you!"

He checked her for a moment, and she couldn't read his expression. He looked at her the way no one had ever looked at her before. He looked at her arm. "I'm sorry for his behavior. I hope it won't leave a sign."

"That's fine! You should go dancing. I'll be just standing here." She smiled to show she was fine, even though she was a little bit shaken.

"You shouldn't be hiding," the man said.

"I don't really like big crowds. Besides, I'm sure that the girls would love to talk to you too and not just the prince."

He looked amused. "You know, it is too noisy here. That's why I was hiding. We can go outside."

He offered her his hand. She nodded and took it. They snuck behind the curtains and the boy lead the way. She wondered how long he worked at the castle- he navigated through a maze of rooms and hallways. He found a way out that wasn't guarded. "You know the castle well. How long have you been working here?" she asked.

"You could say I've been here since the day I was born."

It was the largest garden Tadako had ever seen in her life. There were bushes shaped in different animals. The garden itself was separated into sections through the bushed. In some there were flowers planted, but in the dark she couldn't tell the difference between the colors much. They stood a little bit higher than the ground and Tadako found out they were next to the ball room, only not in front of the window. There was a dim music coming from the room. She was alone now with a handsome guy she just met.

What was she supposed to do? She looked up to the sky. Maybe her parents were watching over her now.

'This is much better,' Kei admitted to himself. His mother wouldn't be able to find him there.

It was too loud inside. That stupid guard almost disclosed his hiding spot. What was he thinking threatening such a cute woman? Wait a minute, cute? He had never seen her around- she didn't even know he was the prince. The thing he noticed first was the freckles that covered her face. He couldn't deny it was adorable. The other thing that was obvious was her height. She was almost as tall as him. When he had a moment to look at her, he could catch other things such her dark green hair with one hair standing above, her warm brown eyes, her slim and not so feminine figure. Her big smile when she thanked him.

Suddenly he found himself interested in that strange woman he just met. He knew if they went to the dance floor they would attract too much attention and it seemed neither one of them wanted it. When they were outside he thought about how gentle her touch was. That was when they both noticed they were still holding hands. They let go and Kei turned his head away, so she wouldn't notice him blushing.

"So, this is your first time in the kingdom?" he tried to start a conversation.

"No, I'm from here actually," she replied. "I'm not really allowed to go out. There are a lot of chores to do around the house."

It explained why Kei never met her before, but he could have missed few women on his journeys outside. He still had many more questions. "Not even for one evening?"

Her smile slowly faded, and Kei hated his stupid question. "I'm the only one in the house who can do everything. Besides… A person like me shouldn't walk outside among normal people."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know I look like an eyesore. I think my parents were the only ones who accepted my look. Most people don't like me the minute their eyes are set on me." She turned to him and smiled widely. "That's why I'm thankful to you. You were the first person who stood up for me."

"Sounds like you were surrounded by stupid people whole your life. I stood up for you before I even noticed how beautiful you are." 

She had a clear surprised reaction. "Me? Beautiful?"

"Yes. Didn't guys tell you that all the time?" He was as sincere as he could be.

She laughed, her laughter sounded sweet. "You're a funny guy. I didn't know I liked that in a man."

He saw an opportunity. "Then, does that mean you've never danced with a man?"

"No, I don't know how to dance."

"I was forced by mother to take dance classes. I can teach you if you want."

"I'd love that!"

The first steps were awkward- the woman clearly wasn't used to be so close with a man. After a minute they were in sync. This time he wasn't only dancing with someone who didn't step on his feet, he was having fun while doing so. He kept talking with the woman and he was surprised to learn she was an intelligent woman. Why did he meet her only tonight for the first time?

Tadako had the time of her life. She could talk for hours with the man in front of her and it still wouldn't be enough. She felt like a woman, but in a different way she couldn’t understand. Was it the attention he gave her? Was it the way he looked at her? Maybe it was the way he was holding her. Whatever it was, she didn't mind.

The music stopped and the two stopped dancing, but they were looking at one another.

"I had a really good time," she told him.

"Me too…" There was a small hint of a smile, a genuine one.

The two were still close to each other and so were their faces. "I don't want this night to end," he said.

"I don't think time went by that fast, I feel like I just got here."

"The music stopped so it's probably midnight soon."

"Already? That's- Oh no!" She remembered the fairy's warning. Panic suddenly washed over her, and she immediately stepped away from the confused man.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," she apologized many times she ran towards the garden.

"Please, wait a minute-" the man begged. Tadako ran faster then him and he couldn't catch up to her. She was in such a rush she almost stumbled and lost one of her shoes. She didn't pick it up. It was better to leave it behind. She didn't look for Shoyo, as he arrived to spot she reached.

"Hurry, we don't have that much time left!" The mouse-turned-to-man yelled.

She quickly got into the carriage. They drove in the highest speed possible, even faster than before. It was a fortune the man didn't make it. The minute Tadako got in, the magic already started to be worn out. She was back to wearing ragged clothes, her hair became a mess, nothing was left except one of the shoes. She held on to it, praying they would arrive before her step-family.

Shoyo turned into a mouse again before they reach the house, but the horses knew the way. The two were lucky the horses and the carriage faded away only when they reached their destination. The animals were waiting for their return as they surrounded her, asking hundreds of questions at once. It was with the help of Koushi the rest stopped talking.

"Please tell us everything," he asked her.

"I had the time of my life!" She announced happily. She told them how scared she was at the beginning, about the handsome man she danced with all night and the new emotions she felt.

Her friends were happy for. "Who was that man?" asked Kenma.

"I forgot to ask for his name," she admitted. "But it doesn't matter. We most likely not to meet ever again." She held the shoe close to her heart. "This is a moment I'll cherish forever."

"If he doesn't try looking for you around the kingdom then this guy is a jerk!" claimed Tobio.

"I glanced sometimes," said Shoyo. "He does look like a jerk. But the most important it he treated Tadako the way she deserves."

"He was a gentleman," she said in a dreamy voice.

The animals gave each other knowing looks, leaving Tadako clueless.

A name. That's all he needed to ask for. He had the entire evening to do so and he forgot. The only thing that was left was a glass shoe and the picture of her in his memories. He walked back, ignoring the guests who were leaving and tried to have a last word with him. He grimaced at his own stupidity. He sat on one of the thrones in the ball room.

He could hear his mother's voice from afar. "Tsukishima Kei, you have a lot of explaining to do, young man!" She stormed into the empty ball room. "I hosted this party because you insisted that maybe you should meet women from all classes and you weren't even here to begin with!"

"I was here when the party started. I said hello to the guests, and I danced with the most of them. I wanted a break. It was too noisy." He didn't try to please her anymore.

"This is why you're eighteen and still without a woman to marry. How do you expect to find a proper bride if you don't talk to anyone or dance with them?"

He looked at the shoe he was holding. "Only, I did find the one."

"Excuse me?" His mother was taken aback.

"There was a woman that I liked. She was shy, so we got outside. We danced all night together."

"This is wonderful news!" she cheered up. "My son is finally liking someone. I can't believe I lived to see this day. I mean, princess Kiyoko told me she thought you might have liked someone else and I didn't believe her at first. Who is she? Please tell me she comes from a good family."

Kei might had forgotten to ask for a name, but he did remember their conversation. "She is from the kingdom, but she isn't as fortunate as us. She didn't talk about her family, but she was raised well. She is one of the smartest people I've ever talked too."

"Please tell me her name. I'll do a background check!"

"I didn't ask for her name. She ran off before I could."

His mother frowned again. "Are you telling me you danced with a girl all night without asking for her name?"

He stood up and started walking aimlessly around the room. "I know how it sounds, but I didn't care at that moment." An idea came to his mind. "I will just have to search the entire kingdom, I guess."

"What is it in your hands?" she pointed at the shoe.

"She was in hurry and left one behind."

"Give it to me!"

"Why?"

The queen didn't reply and took the shoe right from his hand. She checked it out. "It is a woman's shoe… but I don't think there is a woman with such a size. Alright, good night." She walked away without giving Kei the only thing that was left for him.

"Where are going?"

"I want to meet that girl. I'll go searching for her. Such a unique size, I bet there are few women who can fit."

"That's stupid. I danced with her all night, I know her face! Why would I need a shoe?"

"I need it, as a proof. I want to know this is the real girl you danced with or is it something you made up, so you wouldn't marry princess Kiyoko. Besides, I do want to get to know her."

Kei could only pray things wouldn't get worst.

While Tadako was more cheerful than usual, her step-sisters weren't. There was a gloomy aura around the table. The two sisters sat there in silent, barely touching the food.

"How was the ball?" she tried to break the silence.

"I barely had a dance with the prince!" complained the older sister. "Some poor girl snatched him away."

"At least you had the chance to dance with him," complained the other. "I only talked to him for five minutes before some princess from another kingdom distracted him."

"He wasn't present the rest of the evening. He came back only at the end in midnight."

"I looked everywhere for him, but he wasn't anywhere around. I wonder where he went."

Tadako wondered where the prince could go. After all, the party was meant for him. She thought about the handsome man from that night. Where was he now? What was he doing? She hoped he also thought of her.

They heard the door opening in full force and the step-mother stormed in. She was sweaty and out of breath, her hair was a complete mess. All the girls in the room looked equally shocked.

"Girls- you aren't going to believe what I just heard!" she announced. "Apparently the prince did find the girl he liked that night!"

"What?!" the sisters yelled at the same time.

"He is visiting every house in the in our village because she is from here. That means he will come here too and one of you is most likely the girl he is looking for!"

The sisters yelled again, making Tadako almost deaf. "Really? He talked with so many women! Are you sure he is going to realize it's us?"

"Of course, my darling, how can anyone forget a face like yours?"

"She is right," she heard Tanaka's loud voice. "Their face is the face of nightmares." It was a mean thing to say, but Tadako did giggle a little bit. The remark itself was funny.

It took a while for the prince and the queen to go through all the village. By the time they reached Tadako's place, few good days had passed. Everyone was in such a good mood they weren't as mean as usual towards Tadako or even the mice.

From afar it was possible to notice the royal carriage accompanied by soldiers. Tadako recognized their armor from the night of the ball. When she was about telling the news to the sisters, she saw her step-mother standing next to her. "Ma'am I was just ab-"

The woman cut her off and grabbed her. She had a strong grip for her age. "Hurry up inside," she commended. Without waiting for an approval, she dragged Tadako inside.

"Wait a minute, what is going on?" Tadako cried.

"The prince is coming with the queen." She was dragged to her father's old office that was on a higher floor. The place was usually locked so no one came in, not even for cleaning. Tadako was pushed inside violently and fell on the floor. "You're going to stay here until the end of the meeting. I can't let them see you. You'll scare them away."

Tadako tried to get up quickly, but the woman already closed the door and locked it back. "No, please, let me out!" she begged but there was nothing she could do. She was never allowed to go outside but it was the first she was locked away. She dropped on the floor, knowing there was no point of trying to get out. It won't do any good to her. Either way, it was her step-sisters only chance to talk with the prince.

The ball was meant for them and them only. It was meant for the prince. It wasn't a place for her- maybe not even for the man who worked there. She thought about the man again, about his beautiful eyes. If were with her at that moment only talking to her, she would feel much better.

She wasn't alone for long as Tanaka and Koushi flew to her window. "Kenma told us everything!" said the crow.

"We wanted to see you're okay," said Koushi. "That woman is going too far!"

Noya joined too. "I always said we should-"

"Guys, no pranks, Tadako is the one who cleans it in the end!" Koushi warned Noya and Tanaka. After her father's passing, when her step-family began to show their true colors, the crows and the mice worked together and use to mess up the place. Tadako was happy even though she had to clean everything because she knew they did it to cheer her up.

"That night… It felt so good." She pulled her shoe out of the pocket. She went over her father's old desk. There was a photo of her mother holding her few hours after she was born. There was an envelop with her name on it. Curious, she put the shoe back and looked at the envelop. It was her father's will. The woman didn't bother opening it, she just claimed her father's property and sold it.

That moment Tadako stood up. "No more," she claimed.

"What is it, Tadako?" Koushi asked.

"This is not what my parents wanted for me. I'm not going to be locked here! I'll let myself out. I'll buy my father's land back. Maybe I'll even go someday and look for the man from the castle, but for now there is something I have to do for myself."

"That's a great speech," said Noya. "But how we are going to let you out?"

The dove laughed. "Well, aren't we lucky to have friends on the ground?" Then Koushi revealed his new formed plan.

This was the last house in the village to visit. Surely, she had to be there. But no, fate didn't want to make Kei's life easier for him. The woman who lived in the house introduced her two daughters, neither one of them was the woman he danced with. "I'm sure one of my daughters is the one you're looking for." She smiled, but there was something mean in her eyes.

Kei took his mother to the side. "She is not here. We can move on."

"Don't be like that. It had been few days since that night. You might have forgotten her face. Good thing your mother brought the shoe."

"This is ridiculous."

"Kei, this is our last house. Think about it. If she isn't here, then she lied to you. That means you clearly should have listened to me."

She went back playing her game of manners. He noticed the cat was trying to reach something on a drawer. He was accompanied by two weird looking mice- who knew orange mice existed- who got on top of each other to reach the drawer. It was the first time he didn't see the cat trying to chase the mice. He looked closely, and he didn't see anything food related, only a key. "You're too small, give it up." The mice stared back at him and he could fell the mice calling him a jerk.

"You want this stupid key?" Kei lifted the key. The mice nodded. He gave them the key and they sprinted away. 'What just happened?'

He had no idea why the animals needed it, but when the woman saw it, she started chasing after the black mouse who was holding it. "Why are you chasing a mouse?" the queen asked her.

Embarrassed, she said, "You're right it's pointless. Besides, my cat can handle it. Isn't that right, Kenma?" She looked at the cat who pretended to fall asleep.

'Seriously, what is going on here?'

His mother called him. "Kei, come here." She turned to the two girls he vaguely remembered from the ball. "I'm sure my son had a great time with you two, but first we have to run a quick test." She snapped her fingers to signal the guards bring the shoe. "Can you please try to fit into this shoe?"

The girls looked confused but nevertheless they gave it a try. Even if Kei didn't remember her face- which of course he did- the fact that not a single woman recognized it or mentioned she lost it made him lose hope. The shoe was too big for one and too narrow for the other. His mother gave an apologizing look.

It couldn't be. That woman wasn't a liar. She was honest, he could see it in her eyes. He turned to the woman. "Are you sure there isn't a third daughter living here?"

"Of course not. It's only me and my two daughters," the woman replied.

"And me!" another voice spoke, a familiar one. He looked at the direction of the voice.

The crowd looked at the new person who appeared. Her clothes- rags would be a more fitting name- were dirty. It was clearer why her body wasn't feminine, her clothes didn't fit at all. However, he had no single doubt. That voice, those freckles, the kind eyes who looked determined more than ever. That was the woman he danced with the other night.

"That's the woman I danced with," he declared loud and clear in front of everyone.

She looked at him. She recognized him but was doing the math in her head. "YOU ARE THE PRINCE?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" He tried to play it cool.

"YOU," the woman yelled. "How did you get out?!"

"The real question is," said the queen, "why did you lie about the number of daughters you have? What that question supposed to mean?"

"This is thing is clearly not mine. He is the son of my late husband. Surely you wouldn't want to see a pervert like him- he is a man who dresses like a girl and acts like one."

"I'm one," said the girl. She stepped closer to Kei, but hesitant. "I know that night I may fooled you. I'm sorry. The truth is, this is not my right body. I never felt comfortable. I understand if you hate me."

"Does that mean you got out that night?" the woman wanted to know. "I don't remember allowing you to go out. You were supposed to stay here and clean."

"So, let get things straight," the queen said angrily. "In front of me standing a person who was clearly being dehumanized, you locked them away and you lied to my son's face? Not to mention that the ball was meant for every woman who wanted to meet the prince, so you decided on your own to prevent this right from your step-daughter?"

"He isn't a woman. You need to thank me for hiding him from society. Do you think it's okay for people like him to exist? The party wasn't meant for him."

"Maybe it isn't right, but it's not up to you to decide who is invited and who isn't. It's up to me." The queen commended the guards to arrest her. "You sure have the audacity to talk back like that to your queen, especially after all the rules you broke."

The girls begged the guards to release their mother, but no avail.

The girl avoided his gaze and looked down. Kei touched her chin and lifted her face up, so he could look at her in the eye. "Is that really how they treated you?"

"I got used to it. That was the deal. I do the chores around the house and she won't kick me out of the house. I thought I lost everything, so I accepted the offer. I had a roof over my head." She smiled despite everything.

"I won't lie," said the queen. "I'm not a fan of this whole mess. I do know that the way you've been treated is wrong, no matter who you are. That's why I'll give you the chance I gave every other girl in the village." She snapped her fingers. The guards brought her the shoe.

"That's the shoe that I lost!" she girl claimed. She fumbled in her pocket and took out a similar looking shoe. "I wondered what happened to it."

"Please dear, try it on."

She wore the shoes and they were a perfect match. "I knew it!" claimed the prince.

"Sorry I'm not what you probably had in mind," she said, this time she looked at him.

"Just because your clothes are dirty doesn't mean you're not the same girl I was ready to search the entire kingdom to find her. " He took her hands. "You're the woman I've been searching for my whole life."

"But didn't you hear? I'm not a woman."

"That's weird thing coming from a girl who just yelled a moment ago that she is."

Tears were running down her cheeks. "Thank you. It's Tadako, by the way."

"What?"

"My name," she said teary and blushing. "I didn't get the chance to tell you my name."

"I'm Kei, but you can call me your majesty," he joked.

She giggled. "I still can't believe I thought you were just a guy who worked in the castle."

The queen interrupted the moment. "Tadako, since you're the one who Kei picked, I invite you to join us to the trip back to the palace."

She let go only of hands, the other was still holding Kei's. "I would love to, but first, there is something I had to do for my father."

After listening to her story, the queen decided to help Tadako get her father's land first. Her step-mother sold the land, but it was neglected. She worked hard for few months, cleaning everything. The queen made sure she had everything she needed, including money and new clothes. In the meantime, Kei came to visit occasionally. They went out and had a great time getting to know each other.

She knew she would eventually marry Kei and live in the castle with him and her friends, the pets she was determined to bring to her new place. The animals were more than a company, they were her true friends. She was grateful for having them around. That's why she used the land to open a veterinary clinic for the villagers. Some of them volunteered to help her as they were excited about the idea themselves.

She hadn't heard from her step-sisters. They didn't like the fact she was the reason their mother was arrested, so it didn't surprise no one when they didn't contact her. As far as Tadako knew, the two left the village and moved somewhere else. She wished they would have a better luck in their next home.

The vet was open, and she was waiting for Kei to pick her up. He came by himself, without any guards. "Are you ready?" One of his hands was behind his back.

She nodded and looked back. "I guess this is the time for me to start new life."

When she looked back at him, he was holding a bouquet of sunflowers, her favorite flower. "Congratulations. Your parents would be proud with the work you've done."

She took the flowers. "You're the perfect fiancé," she told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, we are almost a married couple," he said. "There is something more I want do."

Tadako knew what he meant, and she couldn’t help but feeling the same. She put her arms around Kei's neck and he wrapped his arms around her too. Then, the two shared a kiss, this time on their lips. She felt great. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She felt as if her body was changing. She was a whole new person.

They broke the kiss and she noticed Kei was looking differently at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It's just that… You look a little bit different."

Not understanding what the prince meant, she went to the small pond nearby. She looked at her reflection and couldn't believe it. Her figure was still slim, but she wasn't mistaken. She looked like a woman. Her hips were a little bit wider, her throat was smooth, and a pair of small breasts showed.

"I don't get. What was about the kiss that did that?" asked Kei.

She remembered the fairy mentioned a strong permanent magic. Later Kenma told her the fairy blessed her with a true love's kiss magic. Would Kei believe her if she told him the truth? Maybe someday, but not now. "You're just a really good kisser I guess." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics I neglected, I'll come around to finish them. 
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
